leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate/Trivia
General * Twisted Fate was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , and ) * Twisted Fate's dance references Gangnam Style by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Twisted Fate is the third champion to feature vocals while dancing (the others being and ) * Twisted Fate's eyes glow cyan in-game (only Cutpurse has his pupils visible) but they do not in 'A Twist of Fate'. * Twisted Fate used to be a Demacian before he became a Serpentine River nomad who never learned how to swim. Skins ; * He resembles and references from by . * He might be referencing from . * Bilgewater can be seen in the background. ; * He could only be unlocked by a code given out at 2009 and is never available for purchase (he is one of the rarest skins) * He has the PAX logo on his shoulders, hat, and belt. * He shares this theme with and . ; * He references . * He resembles a from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He has a hanging from his belt. * He references . * He shares this theme with . ; * He shares this theme with and . ; * He shares this theme with . ** They share exactly the same artwork, the only difference being who's under the spotlight. ; * He references by . * He shares this theme with . ; * The cards that appear during have the same symbol bears on his arms. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates the 2014 FIFA World Cup. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * This is him and in their early hustling days after they struck their partnership. * His animations had to be altered to accommodate his lack of a hat (first time he doesn't wear one) * He shares this theme with . ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Twisted Fate and were partners in crime for many years, hustling far and wide across Valoran together with their crew (members include Kolt, Wallach, and The Brick) They parted ways when a heist went south, with Graves getting sent to The Locker despite Twisted Fate's efforts to save him (the entire crew dying in the process) ** In the years after, Twisted Fate continued conning people solo, one time evading capture by and Rafen (her second-in-command) She would later hire him by proxy to sneak into warehouse, where he would reunite with (who was tipped off by the Bounty Hunter herself about Twisted Fate's presence) to unwillingly 'settle the score'. * Twisted Fate and were used as a distraction by so that her crew could make preparations to blow up flagship (the 'Dead Pool') so all of Bilgewater could witness the death of their Reaver King. ** After surviving the explosion with help (Twisted Fate never learned how to swim despite growing up traveling the Serpentine River) both men settled their dispute and resolved to pick up their joint hustling. having lost his shotgun , they are now headed to Piltover so he can get a (Twisted Fate might also meet a certain during their stay there) * Twisted Fate is still being hunted by even though admitted it all started because he ignored the Card Master's advice to fold and still went all-in with the heist (she is trying to convince the Outlaw to 'give him to his hate' considering that , even though he promised to listen to Twisted Fate in the future, will 'collect his due' if he is abandoned again) Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup